gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
V08Re-0526 Helmwige Reincar
The V08Re-0526 Helmwige Reincar is a mobile suit featured in the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. It is piloted by Isurugi Camice. Technology & Combat Characteristics Helmwige is a Valkyrja Frame mobile suit developed right before the end of the Calamity War.HGIBO 1/144 Helmwige Reincar model kit manual It reappears in the current age when the Grimgerde, another Valkyrja Frame mobile suit, was retrofitted into its likeness to serve as an escort-use unit and to battle the mobile armor Hashmal.Official Site Profile The word ‘Reincar’ in the suit's name originates from ‘Reincarnation’, and was added as a reference to its reappearance more than 300 years after it was first developed, as well as a nod to the suit being a retrofitted (reincarnated) Grimgerde.Japanese Wiki (source listed as Gundam Ace Feb 2017 issue)'Mobile Suit Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans Mechanics & World 2' Book Data of the Helmwige in the Gjallarhorn’s database was used as a reference during the retrofit process, and the completed suit is owned by the Montag Company. While the Grimgerde’s design emphasizes lightweight and high mobility, the Helmwige Reincar is the complete opposite, focusing instead on heavy armor and equipment. As a result, the reactor output used to secure mobility in the Grimgerde is reconfigured for frame output so as to support the Helmwige Reincar’s heavy armor and use of heavy equipment. The suit’s enhanced defensive capabilities are pivotal for both escort missions and anti-mobile armor combat. When fighting mobile armor, the Helmwige Reincar, whose weight is close to the mobility limit of the frame, can use its body to stop the former’s mobility and then engage in super close combat. Due to the thrusters’ placement, the suit has high mobility in a straight line. It also has unique expandable feet to ensure stability under gravity. Armaments ;*Valkyrja Buster Sword :A large armament that exceeds the mobile suit’s height, it was designed for use against mobile armor and was reproduced using the original design data obtained by the Montag Company. The sword's handle can slide and extend as needed, resulting in Short Mode (handle is retracted) and Long Mode (handle is extended).'Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans Mechanical Works' Book When wielding the Valkyrja Buster Sword under gravity, the suit's feet will expand to ensure stability.Iron Blooded Orphans Episode 37 As holding this ultra large sword consistently places excessive burden on the suit's arms, it is mounted on a hidden sub arm located in the center waist armor when not in use. 'Mobile Suit Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans Second Season Completion' Book :;*Short Club ::The lower part of the Valkyrja Buster Sword can detach and serve as a separate weapon. ;*Electric Shock Horn :The pair of horns on the suit’s head can be used to penetrate the opponent’s armor, particularly the gaps in the armor, and fry the internal structure. The electric shock horns are used only after the suit has immobilized the enemy using its heavy weight, and are capable of tilting forward. When the horns are used, the suit’s head is protected by a face guard, which is originally the upper center chest armor. History The Helmwige Reincar was deployed to assist in fighting against the Hashmal mobile armor. Due to McGillis' current position, he could not pilot it, thus it was given to his subordinate Isurugi. During the climactic battle between Arianrhod and the Revolutionary Fleet, the suit was bisected and left floating in space after Isurugi was killed by Gaelio Bauduin in his Gundam Kimaris Vidar, taking a hit intended for McGillis. Gallery V08Re-0526 Helmwige Reincar (Episode 36) 01.jpg|On Mars with McGillis’ EB-06rs Graze Ritter Commander Type (Ep 36) V08Re-0526 Helmwige Reincar (Episode 37) 01.jpg|Deploying Valkyrja Buster Sword (Ep 37) V08Re-0526 Helmwige Reincar (Episode 37) 02.jpg|Attacking with Valkyrja Buster Sword (Ep 37) V08Re-0526 Helmwige Reincar (Episode 37) 03.jpg|Vs. Hashmal (Ep 37) V08Re-0526 Helmwige Reincar (Episode 38) 01.jpg|Gundam Barbatos Lupus borrowing Valkyrja Buster Sword (Ep 38) V08Re-0526 Helmwige Reincar (Episode 45) 01.jpg|In space (Ep 45) V08Re-0526 Helmwige Reincar (Episode 45) 02.jpg|Ready to fight (Ep 45) V08Re-0526 Helmwige Reincar (Episode 45) 03.jpg|Head close up (Ep 45) ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Vidar (Episode 45) 's Drill Lance (2).jpg|Vs. Gundam Kimaris Vidar (Ep 45) V08Re-0526 Helmwige Reincar (Episode 45) 04.jpg|Vs. Gundam Kimaris Vidar (2) (Ep 45) ASW-G-01 Gundam Bael (Episode 45) Valkyrja Blade (4).jpg|With Gundam Bael (Ep 45) ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Vidar (Episode 46) 's Drill Knee (5).jpg|Hit by Kimaris Vidar's Drill Knee (Ep 46) ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Vidar (Episode 46) 's Drill Knee (6).jpg|Cockpit pierced by Kimaris Vidar's Drill Knee (Ep 46) V08Re-0526 Helmwige Reincar (Episode 46) 01.jpg|Destroyed (Ep 46) Gunpla HGIBO-HelmwigeReincar.jpg|HGIBO 1/144 V08Re-0526 Helmwige Reincar (2017): box art Notes & Trivia *Fitting its use of the Valkyrja Frame, "Helmwige" is the name of the 6th out of 9 Valkyrie in the German opera Die Walküre. However, the Helmwige Reincar's model number uses 'V08' instead of 'V06' - possibly because its actual frame is that of Grimgerde. *Due to the Mobile Suit's lack of actual action during its first appearance, some fans jokingly called it a "sword holder with limbs" and other names with similar meanings. *Like the HG kit of Grimgerde, Helmwige Reincar's HG kit also lacked the green visor. Instead it had an an orange mono eye. References External Links